mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Prince12/Wikiversary!
That's right, guys! It's my 3rd Wikiversary! In about 22 minutes from now (I joined at 10:45 in the morning. Yes, I still remember the time), I will have been a memeber of MySims Wiki for 3 years! You know, this wiki has changed alot, helped me alot, and I owe it 2 everyone for what they've done for me, especially the Admins. Admins who have left and Admins who are still here as well as the newly promoted ones. I will update this blog throughout the day telling you guys some stuff - how I got my start here, memories that went on through this whole time, about other users, etc. So please check out the blog throughout the day (Once every hour). YOU GUYS ROCK!!! MySims Games So, I'll start out by talking about the MySims Games. My opinion about them and when I've got them (in the order I've got them in. MySims Ah, the first game of the series. It was a pretty awesome game. I've seen it at my friend's Garage Sale back in 2007 before I moved here and we finally rented it from Block Buster (Why must they shut down that store?) in April 2008. It was the best game I've ever played in that Series. I give it a 10/10. And I've been playing it up until early 2012. And I haven't been playing it as much. MySims Kingdom My sister bought me this for Christmas back in 2008 (3 days before the wiki was made) along with Animal Crossing City Folk. It's a pretty good game. The 2nd best in the series on my own opinion. I give it....say a...8/10. MySims Agents I got this game Christmas 2009 and I didn't even get 2 play it until Spring 2010 because my old Wii broke and I had 2 buy a new one. Anyway, it's an awesome game. It has first timers really think about the mysteries that are going on in the game and that's what I really liked about it. I give it a 7/10. MySims Racing Alright. I got this on my birthday back in 2010 and I've been playing it alot with my best friend on that day (He would always beat me in it). It's a pretty okay game, not as good as the 3 above, though. I give it a 5/10. MySims Party Oh boy. I got this game back in May 2012 (at the very end of the month) and it was kinda okay, but 2 be honest, it was the worst party game on the Wii I've ever played and this is coming out of the mouth of a Party Animal. Okay, so my rating would be 3/10. MySims SkyHeroes Okay. It all comes down 2 this. I got it back in May 2012 (the exact same day as MySims Party). It's pretty much the hardest MySims I've ever played. I give it a 2/10. But even though this game kinda sucks, I really hope EA makes more MySims Games. Because even now I still haven't given up hope in MySims. How I Descovered the Wiki It was back in July 2009 (I was only a 13 year old who just ended 6th grade) when I descovered this wiki. I came on here alot back then because I was trying 2 unlock Samurai Bob. I came on the wiki and I soon descovered the Uber Sims and the wiki helped me alot with them. It was pretty awesome. When I Joined and How Okay, so it's obvious when I joined (I was a 14 year old about 2 start my final year of Middle School). Now, I joined when I was trying 2 learn how 2 draw Violet because I was making a MySims Story/Cartoon of my own and I wanted 2 make a MySims Galaxy Page, but 2 users (Skull and Blanky) deleted it mainly because I didn't make it right. And then shortly after Potter came up with the same idea, but his is alot better than mine ever would have been. Anyway, I tried asking Blanky if I could get my article back, but I was just an AU who didn't leave a signature, so she never answered. Then a thing of Marlon came up telling me 2 join the wiki, so I made an account and then I noticed the Word Bubbles everyone had (for the record, it took me 11 months 2 finally figure out how the heck 2 get mine working) and I asked Leaf if he would make me a Sim (I was so stupid back then). And then I was told Blanky did it and she finally made me one. And she tried helping me with my avatar and that took me 3 months. So yeah. That's how I joined. Pretty weird story, right? And it's all true. My Friends, people I've met on here, and how I met them Below are...Well, the title of this section pretty much covers it. I'm doing this in a random order and I'm including inactive users, as well. Skull (Gage) We met back in Summer 2011 after I returned from a long inactiveness. He has an awesome show that I'm a big fan of known as Battle of the Sim-EST! We're also both big fans of Degrassi. Even though him and I have are ups and downs, he's still a great friend and a rockin' awesome dude. Googley Him and I met back in 2011. We don't really talk that much, but he's an awesome dude. He even made the Halloween Wallpaper back in 2011. Potter He's currently active on the wiki. We may have met back when we were both new here, but I only remember talking 2 him Spring 2012. He's an awesome dude and vert helpful. Sierra (Agent S) We met back on August 17, 2011. We've been best friends since then. We used 2 talk in the chat on here every day, but we both got really busy. We're still best friends and we talk occasionally especially as I'm writing this. She does a pretty cool RP and I saw her Fanon MySims Opposite Sides and it's pretty good. She's a very nice and helpful girl and I'm thankful 2 have her as a friend. Crash Man I think we're friends? He's an awesome dude with a big imagination. And he's very random at times, as I am. Him and I don't really talk much anymore. We met shortly after I met Sierra. And it was an honor 2 do an RP with them. Randy (R-Star) This dude is so cool. He's like one of my best friends on here. We met back in August 2011. He's a very smart dude. We met on a chat when I was talking 2 Sierra and Skull. He requested 2 play Animal Crossing Wild World and after we played, we became friends. Keep being awesome, Randy! Chris (C-Dog) He's been my best friend since the dawn of time. Nah, just kidding. We met back in September 2011 right before his birthday due 2 a few....incidents with Wikia Staff. Anyway, he's stuck by my side through situations, he's WiFied with me, and he even did a Corssover YouTube video with me. He left the wiki about a year ago, and I miss him, but there's always YouTube and Skype, right? Luke We met awhile back. He and I talk sometimes, but not very much. Even though I don't know him 2 well, yet, he's a pretty cool dude. He also has just recently been promoted 2 an Admin. Holden It wasn't until spring since I've been told the truth about him. He and I have been friends for awhile now. We met back in 2011 during an incident with another user. He's a prety cool dude, very nice and very helpful. I'm glad we're friends. Gold He and I met back in 2010. We didn't really get along that well, until later in 2011. He's a pretty cool guy. We Skyped once (You do not have a weird voice, Gold). And he has just recently been promoted 2 an Admin. Cindy We met for the first time in May 2012. She left me a Happy Birthday message on my Talk Page and we became friends shortly afterwards. She's been my best friend for a year now and we talked alot in the chat last Fall pretty much every day. Game-fanatic Who could ever forget this guy? Him and I kinda met on my first blog ever back on, I think it was....October 11, 2010? Anyway, we met about 10 minutes before he disappeared from the wiki almost 3 years ago and has yet 2 return. Will he ever come back? He looked like a random and crazy dude, (crazy in the asweome way) so I think if he stuck around or ever comes back, I think him and I would be friends for life. Dent He's a cool guy. We met in the chat back in 2011. I guess him and I are friends. I hear he was promoted the same day as Game-fanatic was. Yeah... He gave me a cookie in the chat and he makes cool wallpaper... Not really sure what else 2 say. Sorry. Blanky You all know this crazy awesome girl! She was the very first one I've ever met on the wiki. We met pretty much on this day 3 years ago and she's been a big help through-out the whole time I've been here up 2 the time she left the wiki. She's also one of my best friends and we never got the chsnce 2 brawl yet. I miss her. Werewolf God (Terry) Also known as, Cindy's boyfriend! Yeah, we met not long go. He's a pretty awesome dude and he likes wolves. As do I (There's something I've never shared before). Icecream I go on his wiki sometimes, and help out. It wasn't 2 long ago that we met, more like a year ago now. He's a nice guy. Pretty cool. We both like Animal Crossing. Limited (Limmy) One of my best friends on the wiki. We've met right before I made my wiki, Party Celebrations for Creations Wiki, (It's inactive now. Help) and she asked 2 be an Admin. We've done a Pokemon RP last year. She's also the co-creator of our High School RP which has yet 2 be continued, FireBolt Academy RP. Gocubs (Matt) I've known this awesome YouTube Let's Player for about a year now and he's a good friend of mine. He made Pokemon FanFics on my Pokemon Fanon Wiki. We met in the chat and we raced on Mario Kart (Of coarse, he beat me, but I think I may have beat him once. I don't remember). Keep it up with the awesome LPs, dude! Darkrudie MySims Wiki's Founder. I met him at the very beginning of last year, but we didn't talk for very long. He seems like a pretty cool dude. Very inactive, though. Iona This girl is very smart. Unfortunatly, she disappeared a few months ago. We used 2 talk alot and we're both pretty random. Sugar We were friends for only 5 months and then our Friendship ended due 2 some insidents I caused. I regret what I did, and I wish I never did the things I did. If I could go back in time, I would change everything. She said I might only be friends with her again if I prove 2 her I've changed and I still haven't done that, yet. But I will soon. I just have 2 learn 2 get my act together. DudeplaysDrew (Jack) I used 2 call him DJ and he was my best friend until insidents started 2 happen. We met back in September 2011 but we decided 2 go our separate ways a year later. I miss him, and I hope I can be friends with him again someday. We also both like Pokemon. RedVelvetCupquake (Allyson) She's Jack's best friend and she was also my best friend as well. I helped save their RP Wiki from an AU that completely destroyed it. But we haven't talked in so long. We met shortly after Jack and I met. Holly We've been friends for awhile now. She disappeared awhile back and she only comes on occasionally. Joey (Wutty) We've been friends for a year now. We don't really talk that much. I did a practice RP with her when she was new here, and she's really good. She's also very friendly. Wildcats We met about a year ago. He helped me get my wiki on track after Sugar and Jack left. He also joined my RP. Hikari I met her back when I joined. We didn't get along that well, and we don't really talk that much with each other. Corey Yeah, we met back in 2011. He's a pretty awesome dude. No doubt about it. Him and I hit it off pretty fast. Unfortunatly, he disappeared. Handa We met last year and we played Animal Crossing together. It was pretty fun. He's an awesome dude. Loana She was a bit young 2 be on Wikia. She was kinda a Sock-puppet Troll and the Wikia Staff banned her for ticking them off a year ago. Pikmin He's cool. Not really sure what else 2 say on the matter. Barbara She was only on the wiki for a month back in 2011. She left because she had 2 move away. Ibby We met back in 2010. She's cool. Salin We met back in 2010. He's a nice guy. We talk in the chat sometimes, but not very often. Sumo I don't really know him that well except for the fact that he likes My Little Pony. And he's a nice guy. We met back in 2011. Strawberry I don't really know her that well. She left a few years ago. We kinda met back when I was new here, but idk if she even remembers who I am. Puffles We met back when I joined and in the chat twice. He keeps forgetting who I am. He's a cool guy. Sneaker Night Yeah, we both like Sandra. I have no idea what the heck happened 2 her, but she's been gone for a heck of a long time. We met on my first blog post back in Oct. 2010. Riot He's a really nice guy. We're friends. We met back in 2011 and he's helped me out alot. I thank him for that. HipChick We met on my first blog and on the chat after she returned from a long inactivity in Oct. 2011. I don't know where she stands now. Sky We met in 2011. We were supposed 2 play Animal Crossing Wild World together, but we never got 2. CakeCatLove101 (Forgot her name) She was nice. We met in the chat back in 2011. Don't remember much about her. Kat Yeah, we met a couple of times in the chat a couple of years ago. Don't really know her that well. Secretive We're friends. She doesn't come on much anymore. We met 2 months after I joined, and we didn't get along that well. We eventually became friends in Summer 2011. Zain I was in a couple of his videos and we Skyped a couple times. I beat him on Mario Kart, but he got me back eventually. He's a pretty cool dude. We met back in 2011 on Chat. Lena (Lizzy) She's my real life best friend. Known each other for almost 2 years now. I met her when I was a Freshman and she was a Senior. We're still friends 2 this day. Master Aran Who doesn't love this guy?! Uh, Aran haters? lol. Well, anyway, he joined the wiki back in January 2012. Truth is, I was the one controlling his account. I think that's everybody. If I forgot 2 add you, please let me know in the comments below and I'll be sure 2 add you. Thanks! And even more updating 2 come! Stuff I've done for the wiki I've done quite a bit in my 3 years of being on here. I've helped out new users, I created the Essence and Game User Boxes, and some other stuff. Except the kitty one on MySims PC. The credit goes 2 Sugar for that. I didn't make it. Stuff That happened with me in 2010 All that really happened with me then was joining the wiki and making blogs. Stuff that happened with me in 2011 A heck of alot of drama (Very sorry for that, everyone), I made my Word Bubble, helped other users for the first time, started making User Boxes, and I made my own Wiki. Stuff that happened with me in 2012 More User Boxes, more stupid drama, helping users, and I hosted the 2nd Annuel MySims Wiki End-of-the-Year Awards. Stuff that happened with me this year Eh, not alot of stuff happened. The drama seemed 2 have calmed down, and I made this blog, so yeah. And I've been inactive for most of this year, anyway. That's pretty much everything I think. Congradulations! You finally made it 2 the bottom of my blog! Here: Category:Blog posts